


Pride Goes Before Construction

by magaliiiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magaliiiii/pseuds/magaliiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was enchanted so that it bound up people’s tongues, and they could only describe it as “indescribable.”</p><p>The question of “why” is hotly debated, and there are dozens of stories about the magicking of the palace that are told to this day. But my favorite is told in the village below the towering, ‘indescribable’ monstrosity that King Dükfaz commissioned. </p><p>-----</p><p>(It turns out that I pretty much only know how to write fairy tales.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goes Before Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Suddenly Prompts](http://suddenlyprompts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr:
> 
> "It was enchanted so that it bound up people’s tongues, and they could only describe it as 'indescribable.'"

It was enchanted so that it bound up people’s tongues, and they could only describe it as “indescribable.”

The question of “why” is hotly debated, and there are dozens of stories about the magicking of the palace that are told to this day. But my favorite is told in the village below the towering, ‘indescribable’ monstrosity that King Dükfaz commissioned. 

The King was small-minded and vain, but, in the way of petty tyrants, thought himself wise beyond all others. He lived in constant fear that one of his subjects should become wiser than he, and deprived his people of all books and letters.

In the tenth year of his reign, King Dükfaz summoned a great Enchanter from the court of his brother and commissioned her to create “the grandest palace that this country has ever seen, which will stand through the ages as a symbol of my wisdom.”

The Enchanter, who had traveled through Dükfaz’s kingdom to answer the summons, and was herself very wise indeed, nodded. “I will build for you a great palace,” she said, “An utterly indescribable monument to your wise leadership. This I swear.”

King Dükfaz’s eyes gleamed. 

"But," she said, "I require three things to complete this grand task."

"Anything!" cried the King.

"You and your court must leave the city for three months, come no nearer than thirty miles, and provide three hundred subjects to assist with the construction. This I require to create your palace."

Dükfaz began to regret his generous offer, but, in the way of foolish men who believe they are wise, he asked no questions and said only, “As you wish, it shall be done.” 

The King was as good as his word. The next day he and his long train of courtiers rode out in a grand procession, and the three hundred villagers who were to stay behind lined the streets and waved. It was a gay day, and Dükfaz was in good humor. As he rode out, he could be heard murmuring about the magnificent palace that was to be an indescribable monument to his wise leadership. 

Over the course of the next three months, he sent a messenger to observe the construction and request a report on its progress. Each time, the man lingered for nearly three weeks before returning to Dükfaz with the same news: when finished, the palace would indeed be an utterly indescribable monument to his wise leadership. And the King, in his infinite wisdom, asked no questions but was content with this answer.

At length, the appointed time came, and Dükfaz rode back to the city with all the pomp and circumstance befitting the grand occasion. But what he saw when he arrived turned his blood cold. What was this monstrosity sitting atop his shining hill? Where was his magnificent palace?

He bellowed for the Enchanter, who received him coolly at the gates of the town. 

"You wretched woman! It’s… it’s INDESCRIBABLE! It’s absolutely… indescribable…" The King gaped and touched his lips. "What sorcery is this?"

The Enchanter merely smiled. “Your Majesty, did I not promise you an utterly indescribable monument to your leadership? I have made something as beautiful as you are wise. I hope you will have joy in it.”

~

The families living in village today swear that they can all trace their lineage back to the three hundred villagers that the Enchanter taught to read and write while the palace was built by magic. They also say that Dükfaz died shortly after his homecoming, of shame and rage. 

Today, that monstrosity is home to the grandest University in the twelve kingdoms, and above the door is an inscription that they say was carved by the Enchanter herself: _Nothing is indescribable for those who choose their words wisely._

**Author's Note:**

> (...yeah, I dunno, Duckface seemed too distracting so Dükfaz it is.)


End file.
